City Heights
by Rabidpingu
Summary: A modern day high school Naruto Fanfic. Sasuke has left with his brother, Naruto is struggling to keep his head up with the loss of his best friend, can the others pull through for him? Naruxgaa, some guyxguy in later chapters, several pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The Naruto kids in this fan fic are Shippuden age, all around 18+ and it is modern day high school based ,set in Konoha city and Sand city.

Please be aware this contains Yaoi/GuyxGuy later on in the chapters

Pairings:

Naruto x Gaara

Sakura x Sai

Neji x Tenten

Shikamaru x Temari

Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto

City Heights (This entire story) © Naomi Bond/Rabidpingu 17/02/2010

Naruto sat with his head slumped in his right hand, his gaze was absent from Ikura's lesson as he blankly stared out of his classroom window at the tall and colourful buildings that lined the senior high school like a wall. The mistake was allowing him to be beside a window during theory lessons, but since he was being unusually quiet, nobody had actually noticed apart from a pink haired girl sat behind the blond who could only roll her eyes and sigh.

"_Naruto!_" She whispered, trying to get him to snap back into reality but she knew she was only wasting her time, with a quick jab she was about to push the eraser side of her pencil into his back however she quickly noticed Naruto's un-ironed uniform and her face quickly creased into question. Naruto had always been pretty tidy and had the decency to look after his appearance and cleanliness better than his apartment, but this wasn't the only thing she noticed. After closer examination, just under his band, there was a faint bruise like mark that made her gasp silently to herself. _What on earth has happened to him?_

–

The walk home was quiet, Naruto was trailing on in front but seemed like he was purposely trying to ignore the group. Sakrua, Sai, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru each exchanged concerned and confused glances, Naruto only offered them a quiet "See you tomorrow" As he walked down the streets to his apartment, his hands firmly in his pockets. The gang watched him go and walked on a bit before stopping to talk to one another.

"Anybody want to fill me in on what the hell that was?" Neji spoke quite seriously, wrapping his arms around a puzzled Tentens waist as he did so. Sakura only shrugged.

"He seemed very out of it today, I think I saw a bruise on his forehead as well."

"He probably did it himself." Sai spoke quite calmly before he noticed a sea of unimpressed faces staring at him. "What?" Sakura sighed, taking Sai's hand to gesture him to keep quiet. Tenten turned to Neji.

"You don't think we intimidate him do you? I mean look at us, even Shika has Temari." This made them think for a moment, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"It was just an example because you're the only one stood on your own at the moment." Tenten stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Even still..." Sakura spoke again. "It doesn't explain the bruise I saw on his head."

"I still think he did it himse- Ow!" Sai was silenced as Sakura stamped on his foot. After a moments silence, Sakura finally spoke up again.

"I have an idea. Shika, when are you next going into Sand to see Temari?"

"...Sasuke..."

"Great! I think we should all go up this Sat- Sasuke!?" All eyes where suddenly on Shikamaru before they all turned to look at one another.

"Think about it..." He continued. "Sasuke has been Naruto's best friend since they where kids and he always looked out for him. Without Sasuke, if we're not there Naruto is a sitting target for anybody who wants a piece of him, nobody would touch him since Sasuke's family was powerful but last month Sasuke left with his brother and since then Naruto has started to deteriorate, he misses Sasuke, and he isn't, coming, back." Shikamaru emphasized his last three words and the kids all exchanged a worried glance in the silence before Neji finally broke it with two short words.

"Well... Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto

City Heights (This entire story) © Naomi Bond/Rabidpingu 17/02/2010

**Knock, Knock, Knock **_"Naruto?" _**Knock, Knock**

"Hm?" The blond boys eyes slowly opened and squinted at the light from the opened door. Whoever was knocking had already let themself in. "_Mrph... _Who's that?"

"It's me you idiot. Why the hell did you leave your door open all night? Anybody could have just walked in!" Naruto recoiled at the shouting.

"Sakura?" He finally asked, once his eyes had just about adjusted on the pink haired girls face standing by his bed. She had no shame in walking in, she half expected to find him sleeping on top of his covers in his uniform.

"You missed school today. Why are you here in bed?" When Naruto's eyes finally settled, he then noticed Sai staring at him, he only stared back before Sakura gave him a fright when going right up in his face. "Naruto!"

"Don't shout!" He jolted upright on his bed then sighed and put his hands to his face to rub it, Sakura only had to look at his eyes to realize why he hadn't bothered coming in.

"Again?" Sai spoke up behind her, in the most calm tone possible like he had been expecting to see something like this from the start. Sakura turned red and she opened her mouth to retaliate to the short comment but she knew she was just as expectant of this herself and let her anger out with a heavy sigh. Sai merely nodded in some silent triumph and moved into Naruto's cramped and sour smelling kitchen which soon followed the sound of shuffling and running water. Sakura took a seat next to Naruto and he let both his hands flop onto his knee's, no point hiding it now, once Sakura knew there was no going back.

"Naruto." She was serious but also sympathetic. "Who is it that does this too you? It's getting out of hand." Naruto only shrugged off the question and pausing before finally answering after seeing the threatening look on her face. He sighed.

"Gang from the school, they like standing just round the corner of a morning and if not there then they wait just before we turn into school and grab me if you lot aren't there." He stopped as Sai brought him in a glass of water and a cloth for his eye.

"And what else haven't you mentioned yet?" Sakura poked at him, she knew full well that if he could outrun Sai, Neji and Shika since they had all taken interest in free running, especially on rooftops and walls, then why couldn't he escape a gang of bullies? He gave another sigh.

"There's about 10 of them, I'm guessing all part time seniors because I only see one or two in school some times. Even if I try running, even if I'm out of reach, they find some way to get me." He was going to finish there but Sakura continued to stare, namely at his bruises. He shook his head slightly. "The bruise on my head was a large rock I had thrown at me which knocked me off a wall." He rolled up his left sleeve to show a small but dark bruise which came with the falling. "And the eye was this morning, they where hiding, pinned me up on the wall and the blow almost knocked me out. I practically crawled home." He was done. Sakura, surprised to how much he detail had given, came to the assumption this had been bottled up a while.

Before she opened her mouth, somebody beat her to her own words. "And how long has this been going on?" It was Neji stood in the doorway, Sai had quietly let him in to listen weather Naruto had liked it or not. Though he didn't look up from the floor, he just recognized the voice and answered anyway.

"About 2 weeks. I could outrun and tease them in the first week, but there was only three of them then. Didn't realize they had that many friends." He grinned slightly and a silence entered the room. Sai breaking it this time.

"Where is Tenten?" he looked towards Neji since he was bound to get an answer there.

"Gone with Shikamaru to the train station to buy tomorrows tickets." Naruto looked up confused.

"Tickets? For what?" He looked about for an answer and landed on Sakura's smiling face.

"Tomorrow, we're all going into Sand for a break and you're coming with us. It'll be nice to get you out of the city." She grinned and the others followed her example. Naruto was quiet for a moment whilst he thought then beamed and nodded when a good reason for going hit him.

"Yeah... I'd like that!"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto

City Heights (This entire story) © Naomi Bond/Rabidpingu/ 17/02/2010

The kids had all lined up for the train on the 3rd platform. Though stood in a line they appeared huddled, Naruto in the centre with that large trademark grin of his. His head had been bandaged under his headband which was hiding it nicely and on his arm was a small bandage. They couldn't do much about his eye, Tenten had attempted make up which had only resulted in Sai having to drag Naruto back home.

They dressed quite casually for the hot weather in Sand, Naruto was in a black short sleeved Tee-Shirt and tan knee length combat shorts whilst wearing black converse, and of course with his favourite orange and black jacket tied oddly around his waist. Sai was in a white short sleeved shirt with a black waist coat and 'skinny' black jeans also in converse, accompanied by Sakura in a pink vest top with a red apple on it's bust as well as a cute pair of knee tan shorts with sandals. Tenten wearing pretty much the same but her vest top being blue. Neji had a plain white long sleeved Tee-Shirt which had it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows in fitted jeans with black vanns on his feet. Shikamaru had a black band shirt on, belted jeans in converse, on his wrist was a black sweatband with the same logo as his shirt. Obviously a favourite of his. He seemed the most composed out of the jittery group as per usual, Naruto often had theories that he bored Temari a lot.

When the train finally arrived, the kids where more than happy to board, Naruto being the first to dive straight on and find a group of seats. "Over here!" He yelled loudly to the dis fortune of the other passengers around him. Sakura was happy to see this side of Naruto than the one she had the day before.

The journey was not fast enough for Naruto, he often kept getting up and walking around, making sure he was constantly by the window, and when the train finally stopped at the Sand main station, Naruto charged off and Neji had to quickly grab him.

"Whoa hang on!" He had to yank Naruto back by his jacket which he wasn't happy with, Shikamaru began walking ahead and the others began to follow. He knew his way around Sand so it was probably safer.

Sakura caught up with him. "So where is it we're meeting Temari?" She smiled, it was always good to see their distant friends.

"The local park, it's a very lush area they work to preserve." He gestured in the direction as it came into sight. It was like a large oasis turned into a central park, the city built a huge concrete jungle around it.

"Ah, I've heard about that." Sai spoke. "I've been meaning to come for a while, they have a statue of Shukaku in the middle, right?" Shikamaru merely nodded to his question and that was it; Naruto was starting to appear slightly anxious though and Sakura and Tenten exchanged grins.

The park was wild with exotic plants and incredibly fertile land, in the centre of the park was a large lake of a stunning turquoise colour which had a very large fountain in the middle which was the statue of Shukaku, Sai had mentioned. The group was completely stunned by their surroundings and ended up flinching when Shika had been pounced by a very happy girl.

"Shika! Haha I missed you!" She hugged him for a moment before turning to the smiling faces. "Hey guys! Good to see you all."

"And you Temari." Sakura spoke with a smile, it was unusual seeing Shikamaru and Temari this happy, they where a good influence on one another and it was good to see.

They began making small talk before the group finally moved. Sai had taken out his sketch book and had pulled Sakura with him to they lake to draw, accompanied by Neji and Tenten whom was dragging Neji to come play in the water so the remaining three followed suit, Shika and Temari sitting close to one another on the bank to talk. Though Naruto had ended up on his own, it had only encouraged his mischief.

Within a few moments, he had taken off his shirt and jacket and was on top of the Shukaku statue, spraying the group by directing the spraying water of the fountain, Sai wasn't exactly thrilled as he tried to save his artwork, but he had the others laughing. He eventually fell off, soaking Neji in the process who wasn't greatly happy and dunked Naruto's head into the water. It continued like this for the rest of the day before it came into the sunset evening where Naruto had finally been ignored whilst the couples where snuggling and talking amongst themselves. Naruto sitting a couple of yards away, trying to skim stones whilst being reminded of Sasuke's departure.

He flicked another stone into the water hoping it would skim, but instead it dropped straight in with a loud splash and he sighed. Staring at the ripples it made over his reflection.

"_You know, if you use the flat ones, it works better..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto

City Heights (This entire story) © Naomi Bond/Rabidpingu/ 18/02/2010

Naruto was taken by surprise and let his head lie back on his shoulders so he could look up. His heart skipping a few beats as he stared up at the smiling face hanging over him.

"Gaara!" He was on his feet and grabbing Gaara in a second and hugging him tightly, the red haired boy was more than happy to hug his friend back.

"It's good to see you again Naruto!" He pulled in for a moment before letting one another go, it was then Gaara had the time to notice Naruto's eye and he stared hard at it. "Naruto... What's that." He stared hard into Naruto's eyes and the blond only sighed. Glancing back to the occupied group and then sitting down, Gaara joined him, he was wearing a white baggy shirt with black shorts and sandals, quite simple attire.

Naruto began to explain the situations of Sasuke's departure and the bullying. Gaara was listening but staring hard at the floor. And only speaking when Naruto had finished. "Your holiday term started yesterday right?" Naruto had to think for a minute before nodding. Gaara looked up then nodded back. "My sister is going back with you tonight. She's staying with Shikamaru for the week, if you don't mind Naruto, I'd like to come stay with you, I'd feel better about it since I can be there for you then." Naruto took a minute to think. He'd be more than happy to have Gaara with him, though he was feeling slightly ashamed, he didn't want to put him through the trouble or have him come into that apartment. "Naruto?"

Naruto gave a short nod and then after another moment he smiled and nodded. "Sure thing." He then grinned and Gaara copied it.

"Great! When Temari goes to gather her things I'll pack."

---

When all the luggage was sorted and the kids where back on the train, it was already late and dark. Sakura, Tenten, Neji and Temari had all fallen asleep, Sai and Gaara where looking through the artwork Sai had drawn, Naruto was half listening half nodding off and Shikamaru was watching out the window whilst holding Temari. It was a quiet but peaceful ride.

The train pulled up into Konoha station and the sleepy kids trailed off it. Sai offered to carry a bag of Gaaras with Naruto and Gaara whilst Shikamaru, Neji and Temari carried her luggage. The nearest place was fortunately Shikamaru's house so they walked them back with their luggage, then the remaining six became four as Neji and Tenten where saw off before they began the walk to Naruto's apartment. Sakura had insisted that they got to Naruto's apartment first, namely so she could clean a little too before setting off..

When they where finally settled and Naruto had found a guest bed, he and Gaara finally had a chance to talk properly. He sat on the guest bed wearing the same black shirt and his white underwear, giving Gaara his bed which only seemed fair. Gaara had done the same for attire, they where good friends so it didn't bother either of them.

"So... Naruto..." Gaara was sat up, playing with a bottle of sand which was essentially a lucky keyring he seemed to keep with him as a trinket like Naruto's headband and Sai's sketchbooks, all aside from Gaaras tattoo on his head of course. "How close where you to Sasuke? For it to have effected you like this?" Naruto looked over to him, that's what he enjoyed about Gaara, he wasn't afraid to ask open questions with Naruto and give open answers because he knew he'd only get the same in return.

"Sasuke was my best friend, had been since we where little kids as you know. But we've always been close enough to know exactly when we needed each other. With no offence, but apart from you and Sakura he's the only family I had properly." He began to appear as if he was welling up and Gaara stopped him.

"No, it's fine. I had my siblings, you where on your own. I just wish I'd been around more often." He flicked the little bottle in his hands to make the sand move. He then smiled a little. "Kankuro told me something a while ago..." He set the bottle down and folded his fingers together to resist playing with it again. "He told me that we shared a crib when we where younger."

Naruto's head snapped up and he locked eyes with Gaara. "What? Really!?" He was shocked and Gaara nodded with a small smile.

"Apparently Jiraiya had been left to babysit us at one point and he broke my crib, so he put me in with you. Apparently we started sleeping properly when we did, then Jiraiya took you in and Kakashi took me to Sand to be with my brother and sister that I didn't even know I was separated from at that age... It's funny really isn't it?... Naruto?"

"Yeah..." Naruto had faint tears coming from his eyes but he was smiling. Gaara smiled back, he was happy that it looked like telling him that had helped in some way.

"I'm not going anywhere Naruto, I promise." Gaara leaned down to show his seriousness and Naruto met his eyes and nodded. They stared at each other for a moment before Gaara turned red and pulled away. "Eheh... Sleep?" He grinned.

"Er, yeah. Sleep!" They laughed to themselves and settled down.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto

City Heights (This entire story) © Naomi Bond/Rabidpingu/ 19/02/2010

The next two days went far too quickly for Naruto. He'd spent Sunday and Monday showing Gaara around Konoha, from the Kyubi statue, to his favourite ramen shop. Now Wednesday had become another hang out day with the group plus two.

"So I was thinking!" Sakura chirped, the group of eight sat a long a park wall, their usual meeting place besides the river bank. "That we should all go to the Anbu club tomorrow! I think it will be Gaara's first time, Temari's been before."

"Yeah!" Naruto seemed more than happy with the idea and that trademark grin came back on his face. Sakura was happy to see his eye had returned back to normal anyway.

"Anbu club?" Gaara cocked his head slightly and since Naruto looked like he was going to take off at any moment with excitement, Neji explained.

"It's a night club here in Konoha, good fun." Tenten soon took over, finding Neji's explanation a bit too simple.

"Great fun! There's foam guns, several bars that all serve loads of sweets and drinks like coke, an upstairs balcony, a really big dance floor and even a pole! Ha-ha!" Tenten was looking as excited as Naruto, even Sai seemed cheerful.

"You forgot about the pit side of the dance floor, Neji and Shikamaru love to throw people round in." Temari added, winking to Shika and in return receiving glances from the lads.

"Yeah ok, sounds fun!" Gaara smiled and Naruto threw his arms around him.

"Yeah!" He beamed and rocked backwards and forwards on the wall. The gang shared a laugh between themselves and then eventually moved from the wall, walking as a group to the local ramen shop for lunch which only made Naruto worse. The group was gong about their day, unknowing watched by a group of four seniors, three lads and a young girl with a scornful look on her face.

"None of those three bitches deserve either of the lads their with." She pouted and paused as if waiting for one of the lads to agree with her. The chubbiest one spoke out with a harsh snicker.

"Ey, look. The Umezaki boy has some redhead kid with him." The other three jostled around their fat friend to get a good look at the boy.

"Urgh, what an ugly tattoo" Spoke a very lanky one.

"Yeah, ugly." His short lackey spoke. It was almost like looking at some kind of cartoon villains. One fat leader type, one very lanky first mate, the very short and stubby parrot and the blond haired bitch to top it off.

"Hang on a sec..." The lanky one spoke again. "There was eight of them a minute a go, now there's only five... I'm sure there-"

"Hi." The voice came from above and they looked up to the top of the wall of which they where talking behind. Squatted on it where Shikamaru, Neji and Sai. Their physique clearly outmatching that of the three lads beneath them who all took a few steps back from the wall. Aside from the girl who began to flatter herself.

"Oh my, have you come for me?" She gave a giggle and Neji only sneered at her whilst Sai and Shikamaru chose to ignore her completely and stare daggers at the lads she was with.

"Ew." He sneered then copied Shikamaru and Sai as they jumped from the wall and being the first to grab one of the stalkers by the collar, purposely choosing that fat one. "Piss. Off. If you even consider doing this again we wont hesitate to rip your heads off and shove them on spikes where everybody can see." The boy began to shake over the verbal threat and Shikamaru kept the other two still whilst Sai confronted the girl.

"And you better stay far away from our girls or you'll end up the same. We don't care if you are a girl, if you're that bitchy and think your good enough to strike one of them, then we will be more than happy to kill you." Another verbal threat, though harsh, was enough to make her and the two free lads quickly walk away, leaving Neji holding the fat one who he then threw down and began walking to the ramen shop with Sai and Shika. They had done this before it seemed.

"Think that will be enough to keep the gang away from Naruto?" Sai looked over to his comrades, Shika and Neji where walking with their hands shoved in their pockets. Neji looked too riled to give him an answer so Shika did it.

"As long as he stays with Gaara they should be fine. I think that was a good warning to them, but if a few of them feel strong enough to have a go they **will **make it known. I'm just glad you noticed them when you did Sai." They arrived at the ramen shop, greeted by three very happy looking girls that enjoyed feeling protected, and two completely oblivious ramen scoffing lads. Sai explained what they had done too Sakura and she nodded.

"I'll talk to him tonight," She nodded to herself as she spoke with him. "Naturo can no doubt defend himself and Gaara would help, but hopefully it doesn't come to that." She sighed and gained a cuddle from Sai before she began feeding him ramen. A curious watching Naruto then began trying to do the same with a confused and blushing Gaara.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto

City Heights (This entire story) © Naomi Bond/Rabidpingu/ 19/02/2010

"Gaara, hurry back!" Naruto called to his red haired friend as he was pulled off by his sister, Tenten and Shikamaru. She was taking him 'shopping' as far as Naruto was concerned. He had been wandering why he wasn't able to go with him but Sakura had insisted she needed to talk to Naruto. They re-entered his apartment and sat down, rebellious at first but as Sakura began explaining what had happened with the small group the day before, Naruto only hung his head.

"Does Gaara know?" He asked solemnly. And Sakura nodded to him.

"Yes, Temari and Shikamaru will tell him as well as take him shopping." She tried to reassure him that they hadn't purposely separated them with a lie and that in-fact Temari did want her brothers company. "Don't worry Naruto, nothing bad will happen as long as Gaara is with you." Naruto raised his head in question.

"What do you mean by that?" He looked hard a her and she gave him a soft smile.

"I mean that he can keep you safe now, just like maybe even better than Sasuke could." She continued to smile but Naruto was looking slightly peeved.

"I'm not a little kid, Sakura. I know how to take care of and defend myself I don't need a body guard." He stood up and placed both hands on the table.

"I'm not saying you are a kid Naruto. But you have to realize this gang isn't going to stop unless something is done about it." She stood up. "I'm not saying you're week either before you go off on that tangent. What I mean is that you won't be going through anything alone now... Do you understand that much?" She looked down at him and he sighed and dropped back into the chair.

"No... I have no idea what to make of it, I just thought Gaara was staying with me as a friend for a week and that was it... I didn't even notice that the others had slipped off to deal with that little group." He let his arms sit loosely crossed so his hands where by his elbows as he leaned on the table. "I feel like a burden, it's my fault you're all involved in this because I was determined to irritate that group enough to have them bring in... reinforcements! Now I feel like I've dragged Gaara into something he was completely unprepared for and I'm hiding behind him to take the beating." He hung his head again and Sakura gave a long sigh.

"Gaara is more than happy to be here for, and with you Naruto... Trust me on that one. And after the guys stunt last night you'd be lucky if you saw any of them for a long while." She smiled to herself at the thought of a protective Sai before looking back to Naruto who was still staring at the table. She grinned. "Hey! Anbu starts in one hour so make sure you eat, alright?" His head flicked up quickly.

"An hour! It's 6pm already!?" His head frantically searched for the clock and he grimaced. "Awh crap, I haven't eaten yet!" Sakura had never seen him move so quick as he dashed from the near empty fridge to his cabinets and back again, placing out different foods before running off into his room for cloths. Sakura laughed and sighed, moving to the door.

"See you there Naruto! And don't forget to lock up!"

"_Bye Sakura!_" Came the muffled shouting as she left.

Gaara could already feel himself start to be weighed down with several things. He'd made sure to buy food as well as cloths. "Naruto?" The redhead called as he awkwardly shuffled his way into the unlocked and burnt smelling apartment, noticing smoke coming from the toaster he quickly set his stuff down and popped up the cindering bread. "Naruto! You shouldn't leave the toaster on!" He waited for a reply and after he didn't get one he moved round to the archway into Naruto's cramped room. Seeing a large lump of moving cloths with spiky blond hair. "Naruto? What are you doing?"

"_Hm? Was that my name?" _His head poked out from the jumble and he faced Gaara with a large grin. His hand shot up and he threw the cloths of himself. "Eheh... Found it..." Enclosed in his hand was a chain he had wanted to put on the black baggy jeans he was wearing. As he stood up, Gaara got an eyeful of the shirtless boy and his mouth fell agape a little. "Hm? Gaara? What's wrong?"

"Er!... Nothing, you shouldn't leave the toaster on." He blushed and pointed in the wrong direction "What time does Anbu open?" He began rummaging through a bag he had kept hold of, pulling out a pair of blue baggy jeans and a black Tee-Shirt, pulling off the tan shirt he had on at the moment.

"Seven, I think we have half an hour." He reached out for the baggy black Tee-Shirt on top of the rummaging pile and taking his time to turn it the right way so he could stare at a topless Gaara. He'd found himself doing this whenever he was undressing, but he couldn't help it, there was something inviting about it, a homely feeling he'd get with Sasuke. He paused and began staring without thinking, sweating slightly as he began to think too much. Was he... Falling in love with this boy?

"_Naruto?" _ He snapped back to the shirtless male stood before him. "You alright?" He asked with concerned eyes, Naruto could only gulp and with a slight twitch he dropped his shirt on the floor. "Naruto?" Gaara was looking confused and grabbed his shoulders shaking him slightly.

"Eh? Oh! Sorry. Zoned out there for a sec." He put his hand behind his head and grinned, Gaara dropped his arms.

"You looked like you'd saw a ghost or something, had me worried then." Gaara sighed and moved to turn round. In the time Naruto had been drawing a blank, Gaara had already changed his jeans but was still stood topless. "Now c'mon or we'll be late!" He grinned and Naruto nodded. Hurrying to get dressed and then stuffed the burnt toast in his mouth.

Gaara sighed at him a put sandwich he had bought on the table instead. "That's probably better for you." He laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto

City Heights (This entire story) © Naomi Bond/Rabidpingu/ 19/02/2010

The group had met up in the usual spot by the wall. Naruto and Gaara both in baggy Tee-Shirts and jeans, both had matching chains on their jeans however Gaars little sand bottle keyring was dangling from his whilst Naruto's headband was tied round his neck. Temari and Sakura where both in vest tops wearing boots and small chequered skirts that to Sai and Shika where quite nice. Sai had a short sleeved shirt on and black skinny jeans as per usual but a black silk tie to top it off and Neji and Shika had simple back Tee-Shirts on with jeans and armbands. Tenten matched the other two girls but was florescent with roughly seven glow sticks.

The line wasn't too long but inside was booming. Gaaras eyes lit up at the large Kitsune mask hanging over the door as a club symbol. He seemed awestruck by all the flashing lights, the dancing and the loud music, he hadn't even noticed his hand had been stamped with the same mask that was on the door. He was completely intoxicated by the place.

The night progressed well. The girls had been dancing on the pole most of the night which Neji, Sai and Shika weren't complaining about. There was some decent music too. Zebrahead, System, even the odd MCR which everybody seemed to sing too. 'Nobody gets out alive' was next on the track and Shikamaru and Neji exchanged a glance before dashing to the ring that was forming around an open space.

"Gaara! You have to see this!" Naruto grinned, panting and grabbing the redheads hand to watch the pit. Gaara stared in amazement at the amount of thrashing that was going on within it. Laughing along with Naruto as their friends seemed to tag team and throw people to one another. It was all in good nature and courtesy though. The track changed to 'Sorry you're not a winner' by Enter Shikari and the entire club cheered, dancing round madly before everybody raised their hands on que to clap. And then again the second time.

"My wife's a whore! Do you remember!" Naruto began to throw his head round and sing, Gaara joined in with him and they steadily grew closer as they where dancing. To the point where Naruto was stood behind Gaara with his arms holing him lightly, his hair over his face and both of them panting as they where grinding up against one another.

"Eee!" Tenten squealed in delight and tugged on Sakura, pointing the two boys out when she had her attention. The three girls shared a squeal like crazed fan girls, Sai followed their glance with a jealous eyes before smiling as he watched the two before turning away. Interesting.

Gaara and Naruto continued like this for the rest of the night, and when the group was walking out, they where holding hands tightly. Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at Tenten when he noticed. _"When did that happen?"_

"_He-he! You where too busy in the pit! They've been like that most of the night." _She giggled in her whispers and continued to walk with a proud smile, laughing with Sakura as they continued to watch the boys in hopes for more.

"Guys stop." Shikamaru's voice was sharp, he had been walking in front with his hand in Temari's but they had both stopped dead. The group complied and Sai looked on in question.

"What's up?" He looked down on the shorter boy and Shika nodded his head to gesture forwards. The group followed his eyes onto a large gang of kids that where staring dead at them, they where a good few meters distance away though, they had been waiting.

Naruto's hand was close to crushing Gaara's and he gritted his teeth. "That's them." He took a deep breath and Gaara tightened his grip on Naruto's hand.

"We can't fight them, there's no point." Shika stared on.

"Then what else do we do?" Neji sounded riled, Tenten however was not so certain and had dropped back a bit behind him. They had little time to think as the group slowly began to walk forward. Naruto felt his heart suddenly race as he felt Gaara's hand tense up, Naruto's free hand balled into a fist.

"Sai" Shikamaru let go of Temai and hugged her. "Take the girls and head to mine it's nearer." He took the keys out of his pocket and chucked them towards Sai who caught them and stared.

"Are you mad? You're not seriously going to stand round are you?"

"We'll run if we need to but the girls are more important at the moment." He stared hard at Sai, kissing Temari and Neji clung tightly to Tenten before letting her go.

"You better be fucking careful." Temari spoke with a slight tremble in her voice and hesitantly followed Sai and Sakura as they ran off. Gaara and Naruto let go of one anthers hands and grouped with their two remaining friends as eight rather large looking kids stood a meters distance away.

"Aww, saving your bitches?" A rather stocky no necked kid spoke, suggesting he was the 'leader' since he stood out the most. Shikamaru ignored the threat but Neji wasn't much help as Naruto needed to put his arm out to stop him lunging forward. The large boy turned to look at Naruto as he did so.

"There you are you fucking rat. Do you think it's fucking funny to mock us? Ey! Let's see you fucking stick your tongue out now!" He came right up into Naruto's face and he stood there staring back. He had never wanted to physically kill anybody as much as he did this fat bastard in front of him. But it was worthless to even hit him, he'd he left critically injured if the unpredictable group decided to get involved at any moment. Neji was about to interrupt but held his tongue when Shikamaru grabbed him. He'd already been beaten to it anyway when a boys scream and a short scuffle was heard. All eyes turned to a boy on the floor with a busted nose, whom had been previously stood by his leader. Gaara had been lucky to notice.

"It takes a bigger fucking man than you to ignore insults and come unarmed." He said, clutching a baseball bat in his right hand which he had 'confiscated' from the wailing boy. He'd seen a chance and taken it to punch the boy and snag the bat. He looked menacing as his hair covered his dark eyes.

"You fucking little shit bag!" The large boys face burned a dark red and he screamed at Gaara, taking his eyes off Naruto. "I'll fucking twat y- Argh!" In the few seconds he did, Naruto had smashed his fist under the boys chin, giving Gaara a chance to swing the bat into the boys back and knock him onto the floor. Apart from two boys, the entire group backed off. One of which ran for Neji why he was looking away at the unconscious boy on the floor. Shikamaru, who had been training martial arts for a while now, smashed the palm of his hand into the boys shoulder, knocking him back then turning and drop kicking him to the floor which he landed hard on. After watching this, the remaining boy dragged up his friend and ran for it. Leaving their 'leader' on the floor.

Naruto put his hand to his forehead as he calmed down then flung his arms around Gaara who dropped the bat and tightly wrapped round him. Neji was staring into space, still stunned about how quick Shikamaru had reacted in front of him. "Erm.... Thanks..." He snapped back and watched Shikamaru move beside the hugging two to pick up the bat.

"Don't mention it." The two boys let go of one another and grabbed each others hands again as the large boy on the floor began to stir. As he opened his eyes, he saw before him a large bat positioned at the side of his head. Shikamaru towered over him holding it there. He cut him down in two sharp words. "**Fuck. Off.**" The kids eyes widened as he stared round at the faces towering over him before staggering to his feet and heading off. "We should go." Shika turned to leave, Neji followed. Naruto looked on for a moment before Gaara clutched him tightly and pulled him away, he was shaking slightly.

Neji and Shikamaru offered to walk Naruto and Gaara back to the apartment which they where more than happy to comply to. Leaving Neji and Shika to walk back to a group of happy girls to fill in the details. Naruto sank back on the door, his head in his hands as he panted heavily to recap what had just happened. Gaara sat beside him, pulling one of his arms away to link it as he leaned against Naruto. The blond rested his head on Gaaras and closed his eyes. Speaking in whispers whilst their nerves calmed down.

"_Thank you..."_

"_I promised you, I wasn't going anywhere Naruto..."_

"_... Gaara?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_... I love you too Naruto..."_


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto

City Heights (This entire story) © Naomi Bond/Rabidpingu/ 19/04/2010

(Very sorry for the late update, both my pc and laptop ended up with the same virus – This page contains mature content and will not be the final chapter either. I've had some great responses and I am happy to please!)

Gaara slowly opened his eyes as something began softly shaking him. He awoke to a pitch black room and narrowed his eye to peer at a small wall clock through the darkness. 3:15am.

"_Mrph..." _He managed softly as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand, his other arm still linking a cold Naruto as they lay against the apartment door. Naruto was still asleep, it was his shivering that had awoken Gaara. He looked for a moment at the blond boy before giving him a gentle nudge. "Naruto? Naruto, wake up."

"Hm?" The boy stirred and squinted as he woke up in a daze. "Gaara?"

"We fell asleep on the door, come on lets go to bed." Gaara warily got to his feet and helped up Naruto whom to his surprise immediately wrapped his arms around the redhead and clung quite tightly to him. Gaara was surprised for a moment but wrapped his arms around Naruto in a hug anyway.

"Gaara... About, what I hopefully said earlier and I wasn't dreaming... I meant it."

"I know you did Naruto... And so did I." They embraced for a moment before hand in hand they moved to the bedroom. As they walked blindly through darkness, once Naruto found himself to be in his bedroom, he was quick to push Gaara gently against the wall and pin him there with both arms either side of the boys body. Gaara looked up into the shiny eyes that where his blond partners. "Narut-Mph!"

Naruto pressed up against the red haired boy and locked his lips passionately around his, his eyes closed but his face flared in blush as he felt Gaara comply with the kiss by softly brushing his lips against Naruto's own. With a soft moan of both joy and lust, Naruto wound his arms around Gaara and pressed tightly into him, Gaara replied with soft pants and blushing as his lips began to beg for more until their tongues where touching and wondering around one another's lips with light licks. They didn't know how long this continued until it finally broke off with a gasp from Gaara and a soft moan.

"Ah! Naruto..." The red haired boy dropped his head to rest against Naruto's forehead and he began panting faster. "Mmrrr... That's really nice..."Gaara gripped tightly onto the blond as Naruto had began rubbing and grinding himself up against Gaara's slowly building erection with his own. Naruto was too intoxicated and turned on, he just wanted more of Gaara and was quickly trying to drag his shirt off which Gaara happily responded to and then fell onto Naruto's bare chest when both shirts had been removed, panting and grabbing gently. "Naruto... Ah!... W-What is it you want?" He slowly lifted his eyes too look at the flared boy who seemed to look back with loving yet desperate eyes.

"Gaara, I want you... I want you to stay here with me and I want you to, mrr... To know I love you." Naruto grabbed Gaara tightly and forcefully kissed him, pinning him against the wall, pressing onto the boys bare shoulders and pushing up into him. "But because of how we were dancing earlier... And how brave you where... And how you're reacting now..." Naruto began to tremble slightly and he could feel Gaara's breath on his neck. "... I want you Gaara." He let his right hand quickly move into Gaara's pants and grab the boy tightly, hearing a loud moan which only made Naruto crave more and he began to start quickly playing with the boy whilst letting his tongue slide up Gaara's neck.

"Urgh!... Ah! Naru-..." Gaara's voice was lost in his pants and moans. As Naruto began to slowly move down him then began slowly sucking him off. Gaara just completely caved under the feeling and found himself desperately pulling off Naruto's remaining clothing. In a few quick movements the two boys where soon frantically trying to get at one another on the bed. Gaara was laying flat on his back and Naruto had climbed on top of him, pressing their lips together in a forceful lock as both boys grabbed tight hold of one another's solid members and had begun masturbating one another.

"Ah! G-Gaara, please let me have you!" Naruto was begging the boy through many pants and moans as he grabbed at his body and began to thrust into Gaaras hand. Gaara was far too under in pleasure to even answer, but Naruto got his reply as he felt Gaara's pre cum start to slide over his hands. "Mrph!" He just couldn't contain himself and dragged Gaara under him, wrapping his arms around Gaaras legs and gripping onto his thighs tightly, catching the redhead slightly off guard as he forced himself inside Gaara.

Gaara gasped in pain and reached up to grab Naruto's shoulder tightly. Naruto bit his lip and looked up at the boy laying on his bed with his eyes shut tightly. Naruto suddenly began to panic, taking hold of the boys waist gently and looking down with fear. "_Oh shit... I've hurt him I've hurt him I've hurt him"_

"Naru-to" Gaara's eyes gently opened, he was shaking slightly but was smiling... Until he saw the terrified look on Naruto's face but he knew what it was.

"Gaara? I'm sorry! I got carried away! I-Ah!" Naruto felt Gaara thrust up against him, it made the blond shiver and he fell over the boy on the bed, his arms looking as though they were about to give way and cause him to collapse onto Gaara. Naruto began to pant as the sexual frustration built up in him again, unable to contain himself he began to thrust gently into Gaara who complied with a hiss at first but then began to gasp lightly and copy Naruto's moans. "Gaara... I love you Gaara... This feels really right to me..." The blond rested his head against his partners own. His flared face panting as he continued to gently thrust into Gaara.

Intoxicated by the pleasure, Gaara nudged Naruto's head and embraced him in a kiss as they slowly intertwined their hands. "Naruto... Let me have you..." Gaara's face seemed to flare up more as it was the first thing he had asked of Naruto since they began. He reached up to kiss the blond again. "I... Want to be yours Naruto." The blond was more than happy to answer, lifting himself up on his knee's as he began to thrust faster into Gaara who shivered in pleasure below him. Naruto began to slowly pick up the pace, moaning softly between pants, his hands coming to rest at Gaaras arms, pinning him to the bed as he enjoyed himself. It was then Naruto felt the boys back arch. "Urgh - Harder!" Gaara begged, he was completely immobilized by the sheer pleasure he was receiving from the blond.

With a heavy moan to the begging, Naruto began to thrust hard and fast into his partner, almost screaming as Gaara began to move himself in time with the blond. Naruto's hands tightened around Gaaras arms and his whole body flared before Naruto bit his lip and began to gasp. "Gaara... I- I'm gunna come... Nh!" Naruto pushed himself deep into Gaara, gasping hard as he came deep inside the boy. Gaara arched his back and screamed as he came with Naruto.

"Oh Naruto!" Screamed the red boy as he dropped back into the bed, Naruto falling over him, still gripping his shoulders tightly.

"I'm... S-Sorry Gaara... I came inside..." The blond held his partner sightly, still shivering as he could feel himself pulsing against how tight Gaara was. He buried his head into Gaaras neck, breathing heavily but in time with his lover.

"It felt... Really good... Naruto..." Gaara spoke, muffled as he nestled himself into Naruto's hanging hair, shakily bringing his arms to wrap around the blond. They were both still panting as they lay like that for a good few minutes before Naruto finally pulled out and sank into the bed beside Gaara, wrapping his arms around him warily as they kissed and coiled around one another. Softly whispering as they closed their eyes and wrapped themselves up in the cover of Naruto's bed.

"_Naruto?"_

"_Yeah?.."_

_  
"Did you... Ever do that... With Sasuke?" _Gaara was frightened in-case he'd ruined the mood, but it had been playing on his mind for a while even though he shouldn't have let it. He opened his dark eyes to meet Naruto's bright blue ones looking back at him with sensitivity.

"_No... Sasuke was never more than a friend to me...I have never even came close to Sasuke, he just looked out for me because we didn't care about each others back grounds." _He could feel himself trailing off. _"I'm... I'm yours Gaara." _Naruto's face flushed but he felt Gaara move up and kiss him softly with what energy he had left.

"_And I'm yours Naruto... And I will never leave you, I promised... I love you." _Gaara blushed again and snuggled himself into Naruto, resting their foreheads against one another. Gaara would miss it, but as they closed their eyes, a stray tear ran down Naruto's cheek as he grinned in happiness in the sense of belonging.

"_I love you too Gaara. I won't leave you either."_


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and all characters © Masashi Kishimoto

City Heights (This entire story) © Naomi Bond/Rabidpingu/ 22/04/2010

(I'd just like to take a moment to say a big thank you, not just to my subscribers but to everyone who has read City Heights. It feels great to write something people are enjoying and I love you all :' )

The morning light broke through the split in the drawn curtains and struck Gaara brightly in the eyes, making his face glow a warm peach on his pale skin. Squinting and blinking against the light as he let his dark eyes open and adjust, he found himself unable to move as he was bound in the sleeping blonds arms. The light had not awakened Naruto as his back was too it, but his hair was almost golden and Gaara took a moment to admire Naruto's peaceful features before Gaara's shuffling made the blond stir.

"Morning" Gaara smiled weakly in his tiredness and Naruto's eyes slowly opened slightly; he forced himself to lean up on one arm and rub his eyes as Gaara sat up completely.

"Mrph... Morning." The blonds eyesight adjusted and he stared down onto the turned up sheets and discarded clothing, trying to recap last nights events in his daze. He returned the smile to Gaara and then kissed him gently. "W-What time is it?" He questioned his partner warily.

"Not sure, hang on I'll check." Gaara rubbed his eyes and then clambered over Naruto whom then got up with him. Managing to find his underwear, he walked slowly into the kitchen, reading 9:30am on the clock and then eyeing a note on the table with a bag he could of sworn was not there last night. Curiously picking up the note, he began to read as he was then joined by Naruto who tiredly rested his shoulders over Gaaras and read the note with him.

"_**Dear Naruto and Gaara**_

_**We stopped by but since you where sleeping we didn't want to wake you, I told you to lock the door, you really should be more careful. There's some lunch in the bag you're welcome to help yourselves to and if you feel up to it we'll be at the park all day. We took a spare key and made sure to lock the door when we left.**_

_**Love Sakura, Sai, Tenten and Neji**_

_**.P.s Gaara has nice underwear"**_

Gaara flushed after reading the .P.s that one of the girls had obviously left, they'd been caught then. Naruto was grinning to himself and with a cheeky laugh he went back into the bedroom.

"I say we go then!"

Gaara smiled and set the note down, leaning against the table and staring at it for a moment before letting his eyes start to drift and watch Naruto changing. The soft smile on his face began to slowly brighten, oblivious to the fact he was being stared back at.

"Hey perv, you going to get dressed today?" Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully and Gaara snapped his attention back laughing. With a slight shake of his head he went to change with him.

They soon caught up with the rest of the group at the park. The large Kyuubi statue almost golden in the burning midday light, the glorious sun casting little shadow while at it's peak, much to the dismay of an overheating Naruto as he let himself flop back on the bank. Around him, in a neat semi- circle formed the usual group minus two.

"Kyaa... Whys it so hot here!" The blond complained as sweat was slowly building up just under his headband. Sakura sighed.

"It's summer you idiot, of course it's going to be hot!" She rolled her eyes but even still moved off Sai's knee as she did so, it was far too hot to be bunched up with him, especially why he was trying to draw awkwardly over her. Gaara appeared completely out of it, staring down at the river below them, oblivious until he felt a prod hit his shoulder, turning to find Tenten in his face.

"Hey! What's wrong Gaara? You've barely said two words since we got here." Neji was looking on silently whilst Gaara struggled to find the words he needed, but almost instinctively, as soon as he'd heard there may be something up with Gaara, the blond was upright and curious. Suddenly all eyes where on Gaara and his head dropped slightly as the boy flared around his cheeks. Naruto would play dumb, but he knew exactly what Gaara was thinking about.

Shifting forward, Naruto's bare arms came to rest around Gaara's shoulders as he pulled him back into his open chest prior to his black unbuttoned shirt. It was immediately comforting to the red head who alike Naruto, was also in an unbuttoned shirt though his was chequered black and white. The trademark grin spread across Naruto's face as he hung on to Gaara like a prize. "Hey! We need ice cream!"

Gaara let out a heavy sigh. "_Saved." _He glanced up at the blond hanging over him. _"But how the hell does he stay so composed?"_ Gaara's attention never left Naruto, even as Neji began to speak.

"I thought we'd planned not to end up burning this summer. Can we not at least find some shade? Just leave Shika a text and let him know we've moved." He looked as if he was growing fed up, but nobody could blame him due to the blazing sun that was near enough melting the group as they sat in it's path. Sai snapped his book shut with one hand and began to fan himself with it. A sign that they definitely needed to move if Sai could feel the heat. Sakura finally gave in.

"Al-right, I suppose it's no good sitting here and frying. We'll go sit in the wooded part." The group began to get to their feet. Heading towards a neatly cut wide circle of hedge row, in which where several tall oak tree's. A popular spot for shade. As Naruto began to move Gaara to his feet, Gaara looked completely confused as to why they were moving. Being from sand, he had a high tolerance for heat, and having missed the conversation from staring at Naruto, he felt pretty much in the dark but allowed Naruto to lead him anyway.

The relocation was again just another playground for Naruto, the first thing he did was start to climb the biggest tree smack bang in the centre, before reaching the top and yelling "I'm King!" At the top of his lungs. The group sat round the large trunk and Sakura shook her head.

"He's eighteen and he still acts like he's 7." But she couldn't help but begin to laugh. Sai was more eager to see how he would get down. He made it half way but the rest he pretty much just dropped down. Narrowly missing Neji as he fell from the final branch.

"Watch it!" Neji was quick to shove him away but Naruto only laughed and quickly bounded around to Gaara. Clearly hyperactive today. For a while, the group just made small talk to one another, Sakura however had her eyes fixed on the jostling blond as he persistently tried to pry conversation out of Gaara, almost like a puppy wanting to play. Sai followed her gaze then leaned into her gently.

"What you thinking about?" He put a quick kiss onto her head before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in. There was nothing left for him to draw.

"I was just thinking..." She spoke absently. Sai tried to get more out of her than that.

"About what?"

"Just at how much happier Naruto seems... I think we did a very good thing." She smiled at them and then looked up to Sai who gave her a confirming nod before kissing her. Only to be interrupted by a sudden yell.

"Get a room!" The blond stuck his tongue out with a wide grin on his face. The pair didn't appear phased and Sai quickly flipped him off. Even Gaara couldn't help but smile at his lovers antics.

"_Geeze you're so immature Naruto." _The voice made the blond jump and quickly whirl round to find Shikamaru and Temari just joining them. Neji raised a hand and Shika high fived him before sitting down with Temari.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" A pout crossed Naruto's face and his arms quickly moved around Gaara again.

"Home." A typical blunt Shikamaru answer.

"Doing what?" A typical curious Naruto response.

"Exactly what you and Gaara where doing except we started a little later." Result.

Gaara's face flared to the near colour of his hair and he hung his head. Naruto stared on. "Eating breakfast? Wow lazy!" Naruto pouted. Gaara's face fell into his hands.

"You are so naive..." The red head spoke muffled under his palms but it was clear enough to be heard and the group shared a laugh. Naruto looked down at his lover and cocked his head.

"What! At least we ate early enough." Gaara's hands dropped into his lap and his head leaned back on his shoulders so he could look up into those light blue puppy eyes looking sincerely back at him. Gaara sighed but grinned, and for a while just sat starring. Whether Naruto was just playing dumb or not, he didn't care. He was just fun to be around.

Naruto looked back with confusion into Gaaras dark, insomniac eyes. He quickly glanced up to check that the others had gone back to their business before looking down to speak to the red head in whispers.

"_I really want to kiss you right now...." _ Gaara's heart seemed to sink.

"_Why can't we?"_

"_Because I'd never hear the last of it, even now Tenten keeps looking up at us like eye candy..." _That didn't bother him so much, he just felt like he was unable to kiss Gaara at the moment without it being something incredibly shocking and wondrous to the girls yet awkward for the guys.

Naruto's face blushed over slightly with his next words.

"_Can we... Go somewhere alone?.. Just maybe for a while?"_ Naruto didn't seem to know where to look. Gaara gave a soft smile and nodded. Raising his head slightly. Naruto seemed to have this covered as they both got to their feet.

"We'll be back in a bit! I think the apartments unlocked, eheh." The blond gave a nonchalant grin, the group just nodded and he hastily pulled Gaara with him as he began to walk away.

Shikamaru looked as poker-faced as usual as he watched them go. "They won't be back."


End file.
